


Ein Wiedersehen  mit Es

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove
Summary: Mein Umgang mit der Bi-Polaren Störung  meiner Mutter. Oder auch mein Leben mit Es.





	Ein Wiedersehen  mit Es

Es kündigt sich nie an. Okay vielleicht tut Es es doch, trotz alledem überumpelt Es ein, jedes Mal aufs neue.

Es ist wie ein unliebsamer Gast, der immer wieder kommt und für unbestimmte Zeit bleibt. Immer wenn Es kommt verschwindet meine Mutter. Sie hat Angst vor Es.

Manchmal kündigt sich Es schon vorher an, dann regnet es schon Wochen vorher. Meine Mutter schaut dann wieder verängstigt aus dem Fenster, sie spürt, dass Es demnächst vorbei kommt.

Und dann steht Es da,


End file.
